Advent Bite
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: Advent: The beginning or arrival of something anticipated. That's the only way to describe it when Jordan Danvers wakes up from being Bitten. Only, Derek didn't do it. Scott did. Jordan's family has been tied to the Hales for centuries; it feels as though she's loved Derek for that long. And this odd connection to Scott. Who can she trust with her heart? Her life? Scott/OC/Derek.
1. Advent

Only chapter in 3rd Person. R&R please! I don't own a thing!

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers, running his thumb along her bottom lip. Her forehead presses into his, hands rested on his chest.

"Everything. I'm thinking about everything." She closes her thick lashed eyes as she speaks. He pecks her on the lips three times before he responds.

"Are we moving too fast?" He whispers tightly, trying not to let it show that he desperately wants her to say no.

"No," She grins, "Not too fast at all...ask me again."

"Ask you what?" He laughs in response, arms tightening around her waist.

"Ask me what I'm thinking about." She giggles.

"Okay. What are you thinking about?"

"This," she steps back just enough to reach back and unzip her dress, letting it fall to the wooden floor. His Adan's apple bobs as his dark eyes trace her form. Her teeth catch her bottom lip as she watches him, stepping out of the frilly material.

"Kiss me," she breathes. He complies, fingers pressing into the divot of her spine. Their lips move in synch, in patterns that felt natural. One set of her long fingers slide along his shoulder and neck to lace into his short black hair; the other grips his forearm.

He backs her up until they reach the bed, kissing her with more fervor and settling between her legs. She smiles against his mouth-into their kiss. He smiles down at her in response as he sits up and shrugs out of his jacket and strips his shirt: leaving him in a white wifebeater tank top.

It reminds her of Derek, causing a pang in her stomach.

"You wear far too many clothes," She says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. He grins, boyish and lopsided, ducking his head to leave white-hot kisses along the length of her throat.

She moans, head tilting back to grant him more access.

"What if Allison finds out?" He blurts out.

"I don't want to think about your ex-girlfriend while I'm in bed with you," she murmurs, one small hand sliding along the rigid skin beneath his undershirt. Her other hand traces the bands on his arm.

It sends tingles through his body and suddenly any thoughts of Allison are clouded with a more immediate desire for the girl underneath him.

He kisses her, more aggressively now, teeth and tongues gnashing together. His hand moves down her side, until he sees the paragraph tattooed on her skin. It's written in cursive in French.

"What does this say?"

"_Faites confiance qu'à vous-même. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'alpha je suis parti. C'est parce que les Argents. Donc, vivre pour nous deux. Tomber en amour. Trouvez le bel homme que je sais que vous méritez." _

She says, keeping their eyes locked, "It was what my brother said to me in his letter for me after he killed himself. He told me to fall in love and to live for both of us."

"Wow." He says, his eyes feeling slightly wet. She never said anything about Callum before. At his distraction, she tugs the last clothing on his upper body off.

"No more sad things. I want you," Her voice turns seductive at the last three words.

The girl's sepia hair pitches around her as she flips them over and touches her lips to the top of her chest, working her way down with flicks of her little pink tongue against his salty skin.

He groans, hips meeting hers in reaction. She had to be some kind of witch because she was bringing out feelings in him that Allison never even skimmed the surface of. No, not a witch, a Siren. Like from Greek Mythology. If her personality didn't call to men, her body was certainly enough.

She throws her leg over his hips, straddling him. His hands immediately rest on her hipbones.

"Scott..." She trails off, eyes bright in the darkness of his bedroom. It's the first time Scott really notices her eyes; navy with golden specks near the irises.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, sitting up to press their chests together. She feels the heat from his skin through the fabric of her lace bra. The boiling in her blood is hotter than hellfire. His large hand slides up her spine in search for a bra clasp. She starts to laugh when he fumbles around on her back, unable to find it.

"The clasp is on the front." She breathes.

"They make bras that clasp in the front?!" His black eyes widen. She smirks at him, taking his hand and guiding it to the clasp.

"Does that answer your question?" A laugh breaks from her throat as Scott switches their positions at werewolf speed, pinning her too thin wrists above her head.

His eyes are yellow now, canines poking out and pressing against his bottom lip. She isn't afraid like Allison. It makes him more handsome to her. The Ex-Hunter pulls her wrist free and brushes her fingers across his fangs.

"You-you aren't scared?" His voice growls.

"Of course not," she replies, pressing her lips hard into his and lacing her fingers in his hair.

Scott leans in and leaves the same irritating kisses on her tummy that she gave him earlier. She moans, arching her back and screwing her eyes closed. Once again the brunette rips her wrist out of his hold and unbuttons his jeans, scooting them down his strong legs with her feet.

With one hand under her lower-back, he lifts her and moves higher up the bed. Their lips met again, bruising hers as her head hit the pillow. The wolf was in control now.

"Scott, please," Hearing her moan his name is too much. Scott bends down and sinks his teeth into her hip.

"No!" She protests. It's too late. She screams high-pitched at the agony from the Bite. Her fist met his cheek, sending him hitting the floor. After gritting her teeth, she stands up.

She screams again, knees collapsing. Scott pulls on sweatpants and slides a tee shirt down her quivering body.

"We have to get you to the hospital, Jor." He whispers, drawing her arm around his shoulders.

"No. D-Derek. I need Derek." She replies, eyebrows furrowed as she fights the pain filling every single cell in her body. An agonizing nausea punches a hole through her stomach and she drops to her knees. Without warning, she grasps a trashcan and pukes. It's bloody pink bile.

"Jordan!" He kneels beside her, holding her soft hair back, "Hold onto this."

Her fingers close around the metal wastebasket as he wraps both arms around her and carries her down the stairs. Melissa McCall's eyes go wide as she witnesses a second bloody up chuck.

"Oh My God. Scott, what happened?"

"He...Bit Me." She coughs. Her head met his shoulder limply.

"I need to get her to Derek's."

"Okay. Make sure she keeps her eyes open," her nursing training spoke up. The teen nods, sprinting to his motorcycle and setting her down in front of him, arms locked firmly around her waist.

"Derek!" Scott shouts as he pulls up to the Hale house he'd been at just hours ago. No-one is there. Cursing, he lifts his cellphone and the Alpha answers.

"Do you know what time it is, Scott?!"

"What happens when a Beta bites someone?" He asks, cutting the sleepy man off. In bed, Derek bolts upright at the question.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I bit Jordan," Is all it takes for Derek to pull on some pants, wake Isaac, and drive to them to his old home.

Meanwhile, she gets sicker. Her skin is ghostly white, face flushed, a rising fever.

* * *

Translation:

_Faites confiance qu'à vous-même. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'alpha je suis parti. C'est parce que les Argents. Donc, vivre pour nous deux. Tomber en amour. Trouvez le bel homme que je sais que vous méritez._

Trust only yourself. It's not the Alpha's fault I'm gone. This is because of the Argents. So live for both of us. Fall in love. Find the handsome man I know you deserve.


	2. Catalyst

I own nuffing except Jordan and the rest of my OC's, obviously.

* * *

**Catalyst: **Something which incites activity.

* * *

I find myself writhing in Scott's arms, and not in the pleasant way I wanted earlier this evening. Another scream claws its way out of my throat, nowhere near reflecting the pain in my body.

Then he's there, grasping my bony wrists in his large calloused hands and pulling me to his chest. My Angel. Or at least that was what I thought when I saw him the first time; an angel fallen from God.

He's my guardian, always there to save me. His strong arm curls around my lower-back as my knees buckle.

"Derek," I breathe, through the pain. His free hand brushes the hair out of my face. The feel of his fingertips on my skin sends shivers up my spine. I scream again at pain immediately following. He pulls me inside the charred house and lifts me easily to sit on the counter in front of him, tugging me to the end of the table and stepping between my legs with my knees at his hips.

Normally when I have a fantasy about Derek standing this close and in this position, it ends much differently.

"Scott, why the hell did you do this to her?!"

"I didn't mean to! I lost control, Derek!"

"What were you doing to lose control?" He snaps. I let out a pained whimper, drawing attention off the subject.

"Jordan. Where did he bite you?" He whispers, hands on the table on either side of my hips.

"Left hip." Scott pipes up.

"Take off your shirt," Derek demands. I almost fall off the table in shock, blushing at the way my body reacts to the commanding tone in his voice.

I reach down and pull the tee shirt over my head. He unconsciously glances down at my chest, heartbeat stuttering before he meets my eyes again. He brushes his palm over the bite, eyes flashing ruby as he inspects it.

"Good. Your body is accepting the bite. I have to trigger the healing process and to do that, I have to break your hip. Hold still. If you need to, hold on to me." Derek growls. I wrap both arms around his neck and hide my face in the column of his stubble covered throat.

I'll gladly accept any excuse to get close to him.

"Isaac, I need you to hold your sister down."

"Half-sister," I correct reflexively. My mother's youngest son climbs up on the table behind me; kneeling and setting both hands on my shoulders and anchoring me to the wood. Derek purses his lips before he pushes half my hip back and pulls the other half forward.

A horrible sound comes from deep inside of me. Agony. Derek hauls me immediately off the table and holds me, one arm beneath my knees and one around my waist. My head lolls forward, on his sternum.

"Hurts..." I whimper. He presses his lips to my temple.

"Scott, follow us to my loft. Isaac, will you drive? I have to stay in the back with her." Both teens spring into action, rushing outside. I'm floating, painfully unaware.

All I can feel is the pressure of his arms.

Vaguely, I hear the door to the Camaro shut.

"You cannot leave me." He murmurs, voice broken.

_Of course! _I want to scream,_ I would never leave you, I love you!_ But it comes out in a groan. His face buries into my hair, lips pressed against it. Kissing my hair? He must really be worried.

I drift out of consciousness for a long while.

* * *

I wake up with a mattress shaping to my body with a warm, strong arm around my stomach. Realizing it's Derek, I stroke his arm with my fingertips._ He's so soft._

His lips touch the back of my neck, staying there for awhile. I find myself choking back a moan.

"Thank God you're awake, Jordan." He whispers. I roll over to face him, hearing Isaac and Scott snoring. Our legs tangled in sleep.

"Why?" I murmur.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you happy I woke up?"

"I promised Cal-"

"You slept in a bed with me just because of my brother?" I push out of his arms and roll out of his bed. I pad across the floor and into his bathroom in only my bra and panties.

Using my nimble fingers, I play with my hair in the mirror. Frustrated.

"Jordan, why are you acting like this?" All the love pent up for him in 12 years boils out of me. I grab the front of his shirt and slam him against the wall. I've had enough keeping it inside.

"You really don't know why I'm upset?" I roll my eyes. He shakes his head.

"This is why," I breathe, pulling him down to my level and kissing him. He doesn't respond at first. He stiffens in shock.

After I lace my fingers into his hair and tug, he reacts.

He pulls me in closer, growling. His mouth moves roughly against mine, dominating control of the kiss. I allow it. Derek's hands splay out across my bare back.

I moan and it breaks the trance he's been in. He pulls back, removes my arms from around his neck, and steps away from me.

I try to steady my breathing.

"Why did you do that?" He pants.

"Derek, you know exactly why. I've wanted to do that since I was eleven years old." I say through panting breaths.

"Callum never told me."

"I asked him not to. You were my brother's best friend, you couldn't know how strongly I feel about you."

"You're 17, Jordan, whatever your feeling is just hormones. You can't have 'strong feelings' for me. You're a chil-" I slap him as hard as possible. I can't help it. He grabs my wrist and shoves me up against the wall.

"I am not a child! I've been on my own for three years." I snarl, my heartbeat speeding up. I feel the change coming. With a growl, my nails sharpen, along with my vision, and I feel my canines brush my bottom lip.

His breathing hitches.

"You're an Alpha...How is that even possible?" He mutters, to himself. I push him away and storm across the loft-back into the king sized bed and hide under the sheets. I'm lifted from the mattress and tugged back to talk to him.

"This isn't you. You don't hit me. You don't storm away from me. What's going on with you?" His green eyes lock easily with mine.

"I'm tired of being sweet, innocent little Jordan all the time! Isaac knows that, Scott knows it, hell, even Peter knows it! Callum and my Parents treated me more like an adult than you do."

"Yes, and maybe that's the problem."

"Don't bring the fire into this. You and I both know that she wasn't Callum's fault."

"Kate tried to decimate you're family the same way she did to mine. I had to pull you out because Cal was too busy drinking!"

"And whose fault was it that she followed us, Derek? Who told her that Cal and I spent time with you and your family? Oh, that's right. You did!"

"You don't think I know that?!" He shouts in my face, "You don't think it makes me feel like shit? It does! I caused two fires! Your parents are dead, because of me!" He looks down at his shoes.

"That isn't true," I mumble, reaching up and running my fingers through his soft hair. I haven't been able to stay mad at him, ever. His head falls forward, onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, quietly.

"I am too," he mumbles into my skin. I shudder at the feel of his mouth moving against my collarbone. The Alpha pulls back and hands me a tee shirt.

"Put some clothes on,"

"Are you sure you want me to? I saw you looking at my chest last night." I tease. His face pales guiltily.

"I need to go get some food, now that I have three house guests." He grumbles, taking his keys and starting out the door.

Laughing, I pull his shirt over my head before turning around and crossing the room. Scott and Isaac both fell asleep on the couch, slumped in the exact same position; head fallen back, arms flat on the cushions. I lower myself into Scott's lap, leaning in and kissing him lightly. His eyes flash open as I pull back.

"Hey," I grin.

"Mmm, hey." He stretches, winding his arms around my waist.

I've never been exactly innocent. I'm not a slut by any stretch of the imagination, but Scott and Derek might just push me over that edge.

"We need to get to school. First period started ten minutes ago." I frown. He nods, starting to stand up with me still in his arms.

"I'll take you back to my house to get your dress. It's on the way to school from here." He sets me down and laces his fingers through mine. I smile as he leads me down the steps and onto the back of his bike.

My arms wrap around his abdomen as he speeds off. The wind whips my hair back and I close my eyes; my cheek pressing between his shoulders.

"Thank you," I murmur, leaning up to kiss his cheek. When we reach his house, he gets off first and helps me stand.

I smile, following him up the stairs. When I see his bed, I feel my face heat up. The avid memory of his mouth on my stomach, working his way up flashes through my mind.

It seems to be the case in Scott's mind too; his heart beats faster, blush creeping along his skin.

We both meet the other's eyes and it's like a magnet. Our lips crash together, his hands on my lower-back, pulling me flat against him as mine rest tangle slide into his hair. Our tongues battle for dominance this time; I'm strong enough to be equal with him. I jump up and wrap my legs high around his waist. My knees press into his bare skin.

"Class can wait," He breathes. I nod, pulling the shirt off and unclasping my bra before flattening myself against him again. He throws me onto the bed and swallows heavily as I strip the last remaining article of clothing from me and then strip his.

"Condom," I gasp as his mouth finds my neck. He reaches above me for the box and I take it from him, ripping it open easily.

"Eager?" He teases, nipping at my neck as he slides it on. I kiss him roughly.

"You have no idea." I whisper.

* * *

When we're done, we both sit up and face each other. I lean over and lazily kiss him.

"What the hell was that-that thing that happened before we..."

"I don't know. It made me jump you." I tease.

"I think we both did the jumping that time." He smirks.

"What's, like, going on between us?" I ask, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know. But, I need to take a shower and I think you do too," I giggle as Scott carries me into his bathroom.

The shower takes us fifty five minutes. I sprint into his bedroom, redressing in my spare clothes from my backpack. Before I put my shirt on, he leans in and kisses up my spine.

"Scott, stop it!" I giggle, hurriedly doing up my shirt all the way. He's all the way dressed five minutes later, and we make it to school twenty minutes into Blake's class.

Blushing like crazy, we both get our tardy passes and walk into the room together.

"Oooooh." The class choruses together. I sit down in the desk between Allison and Lydia, in front of Stiles.

Allison glares sideways at me, Stiles tries not to laugh, and Lydia sends me a judgmental look.

Screw them. Allison dumped him and Lydia is having one night stands.

"Studying last night looks really productive. It went all the way through this morning." Lydia says, sarcastically.

"Yes, it was. I got bitten by a werewolf last night and Scott stayed with me until it healed. Is that alright with you?" I snap. Her eyes widen.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry,"

My hair covers a hickey Scott left, thankfully. I'm fuming and I fight to keep the wolf contained. Stiles reaches forward at a free moment and squeezes my hand.

"Breathe," He says.

I nod. This being a werewolf thing is going to be much harder than I thought. My emotions are even sharper, both for Derek and for Scott.

_What the hell am I going to do?_


	3. Fate

Disclaimer! Takes place during 3x02. Flashback from 1x04, Slightly OOC.

* * *

**Fate**: Something that unavoidably befalls a person.

* * *

I don't pay attention to Ms. Blake's class. My mind drifts as I trace the scar on the base of my neck vaguely with my fingers. I think of where I got the scar.

(Flashback)

_I flinch as my back meets the fabric of the couch. Kate and Chris both stand in front of me, facing me. Both set a hand on my shoulder to keep me anchored to their couch. Derek, dying at the Vet's office, passes through my mind and I fight them to get free._

_"Let go!" I scream. Kate's hand comes down hard on my face._

_"Where's Derek?" I keep my mouth clamped shut. She gets closer to me, amused. I look into the green eyes of my parents' and my best friend's murderer before I speak._

_"I hate you. I hate you so damn much." She laughs at my response._

_"I don't care, sweetie. Now, why don't you just tell us where Derek Hale is?"_

_"That 'playing nice' game doesn't work on me, Kate. We both know you're a bitch, just act like it." _

_She punches me square in the nose then, asking me again where the man I love is. I spit in her face and the cold metal of a knife touches the flesh of my throat._

_"Kate, stop it. She's a child!" Chris steps away from me._

_"No. She knows where he is, and that will lead us to the Alpha."_

_"Derek doesn't know who the alpha is! Just leave him the hell alone!" I wriggle. Wriggling is my downfall. The blade digs into my flesh and she draws it down painfully. Not a deep wound, but it draws blood._

_"SCOTT!" I scream at the top of my lungs, surprising the adults into letting go of me. He sprints down the stairs as I reach the front door._

_"Do you have the bullet?" I whisper. He nods._

_"Meet me in the car. You need to drive." I unlock my Volvo and toss him the keys before I get into my passenger seat, pressing a napkin from my glove compartment into the wound snaking down my skin._

_We race to the Vet, to find Stiles holding a saw close to Derek's arm._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouts. I take the bullet from him and hand it to Derek, cupping his jaw and looking at him straight on._

(End Flashback)

The bell rings and I spring to my feet, walking out of class quickly. Warm fingers close around my wrist and pull me aside: into an enclave.

"Are you alright? You seemed really out of it back there." Scott mumbles, setting his calloused hand on my neck. A shiver runs up my spine.

"I'm totally fine," I smile at him.

"So, I didn't do anything to make you upset? I'm sorry I didn't answer you when you asked what's going on between us." His fingers run through my hair distractedly and then his eyes lock on the hickey he left.

"No, you didn't do anything. And I guess it's fine." I shrug, turning to walk away. He pulls me back to face him.

"Look, I don't know what this thing is but I can't stand not being close to you. I like you, Jordan. A lot." He grins. I bite my bottom lip before I smile. Looking around, to make sure Allison is nowhere around, I go on my tiptoes and press my lips against his.

He groans the second they touch, hands gliding into the back pockets of my jeans to pull me against him.

He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, tongue flicking against my lip-begging for entrance. I grant it instantly, that pull that drove us to kiss earlier back with full force. My arms wind around his neck as his body flattens me to the wall.

"Okay. We need to stop. We're at school. I need to talk to Deaton, see if he can tell me what the hell is going on between us. This isn't normal, even for a werewolf." I push him back lightly, taking my hands off his shoulders, making sure we're not touching ,and turning away from him.

"What isn't normal? I'm not human, but I'm still a guy. Don't you know how pretty you are, Jordan?" Scott growls.

His head dips down to lay hot kisses along my neck, hands on my hips and pulling me back against him. My eyes close. I dig my fingers into the corner of the enclave, my claws deep in the wall. A moan makes its way through my lips and it takes all the self-control I have to step away from him completely.

"Scott, seriously. I need some time to figure out what this is." Without another word, I sprint down the hall and out of the building.

* * *

My legs pump hard as I make my way to the Vet's office.

"Doctor Deaton!" I call, out of breath. He walks out into the front room and stare at me with wide eyes.

"Jordan? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to ask you about something...of the non-animal variety," I cough as a customer comes in.

"I'll be right with you, Maureen." He says, allowing me into the main room in the back. I explain the connection to Scott, the inexhaustible want we both feel.

"It happens. But, it only happens to the women in your family. I just

didn't expect it in your generation."

"What?"

"_Feminam verum alpha._ It means True Female Alpha. I believe you are familiar with Le Bête Du Gévaudan?"

I nod.

"Le Bête had a lover named Adele; your ancestor. She became impregnated with his child-a girl they later named Cosette. But, his wife was the King's best hunter."

"Argent," I breathe. He nods.

"Argent. After learning of her husband's betrayal, and his birthright, she set out to kill him. By the time Argent found him seventeen years later, he'd given Adele the bite and their three daughters with glowing blue eyes were all in their teenage years. Argent had taught the women in her family the mental strategies of war and made the men her soldiers. Le Bête and Adele faced off with his wife and her brothers under the full moon, while Cosette and her young sisters watched. Adele was the first to fall. And then the brothers until it was only him and Argent. My ancestor lived in the carriage house with yours for the same reason as I stay here. Delphine was her name. She was a Witch.

Argent was too strong for Le Bête and he was losing the battle. Cosette was the bravest of the daughters. She ran into the yard as her father laid on the ground with Argent's sword poised to strike him. She threw herself across her father to protect him and pleaded with him for his strength. He agreed, but Delphine casted a spell of the Alphas. If a werewolf kills an Alpha, they become one. Le Bête knew this, and handed his daughter a knife. Cosette was brave. She killed him like he asked. And then, she killed Argent and saved her sisters. But, not before Argent delivered a blow to her heart."

"What does this have to do with me?" I reply.

"Delphine was so moved by the young girl's bravery, she casted a spell for the Danvers women to be able to conceive Alpha werewolves, and to be able to create Alphas with a bite, no matter whether you're an Omega, Beta, or Alpha. But, if the women in your family are bitten by a Beta you become an Alpha by your own right."

My jaw drops.

"Jordan, your body is wired for having children, for running a pack."

"But, why am I having this connection with Scott?"

"He turned you; he released Le Bête's blood. It binds you to him. Your body assumes that he's supposed to be your 'Mate' because of it. Well, on Scott's end of it...he's sexually attracted to you like all other male wolves will be. Aside from your brother, of course."

I sit down, rubbing my face with my hands. So much to take in.

"And, what if I want someone else to be my mate? I'm in love with someone else."

"That is the only part of it I haven't worked out."

"Great, just freaking fantastic!" I snap, "I don't want Scott to be my mate! I want Derek!"

"Give him a chance. You might not have to be with him for the rest of your life. The only way you're going to be able to bounce back from the full moon is...acting on your attraction. Not necessarily with Scott, although it'll take more stress out of you. It also works to turn two humans into werewolves."

"So, you're saying that if I don't want to be all batshit on the full moon, I have to have sex or completely disrupting two lives?"

"Yes, sex or turning new wolves. Unfortunately."

"What's unfortunate?" Derek's voice sends shivers and tremors through me.

"N-Nothing, Derek. Just a question about my parents." I lie easily. I have another reason to hate the Argents. In the new war, I'm Le Bête and Allison is Argent. If I turn my back, she'll kill me.

* * *

Thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think. I worked so hard on my Le Bete Story.


End file.
